Stay With Me
by NadiaInklover
Summary: Ted Lupin is left alone after the death of his grandmother...broken and depressed Ted escapes home only to find himself in New York City. What happens when he crosses paths with certain Shadowhunter? Alec finds him and for some reasons he can't seem to be able to leave the poor kid unprotected.
1. Chapter 1

**Wotcher people! :D I'm back to writing ^^**

**This is my first Malec story and I hope you like it :$ It is also a crossover with the Harry Potter universe :D The idea came to me a couple of days ago and I really hope you enjoy it! :) I'm really excited about this story and I'll try to update it as soon as I can :D**

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter :D**

**_desclaimer: I own nothing...not the Mortal Instruments seried nor do I own the Harry Potter__ series._**

* * *

Ted Lupin stood away from everyone He was done hearing what they had to say and none of that mattered to him. He hated what he heard…people apologizing, as if it was their fault he was in the situation he was in. They didn't know what he was going through, they didn't know what it felt to be left all alone with no family at all…they didn't know how he was feeling, therefore they shouldn't try to understand. They would just make things worse and that's the least thing he needed.

Teddy was forced to go to the memorial of his grandmother who had died a few days back…He didn't want to go because he knew it would break him even more, but he had to go. Not only because he was expected to (since he was the one closest to Andromeda Tonks), but also because he knew he should show his respects towards his grandmothers. She deserved as much.

Andromeda Tonks…Teddy's grandmother who had taken care of him for 11 years (his whole life actually). Teddy's parents, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, had died when he was barely one month old. They had fought bravely at the battle of Hogwarts, but unfortunately didn't make it alive. Both of them were heroes for the wizarding world, but that had cost them leaving their only son under the care of his only grandmother…who had passed away not more than 48 hours ago.

It had broken the last part of sanity Teddy had. He had been holding on to his grandmother. She had given everything to him, made him feel loved, and raised him as her own child…He had lost part of himself when he lost his parents. His grandmother was the only one keeping him together and now that she was gone he felt so lost.

True, he still had his godfather, Harry Potter, and everyone from the Weasley family…but it wasn't the same. He knew he was welcome at the Potter house as well at the Weasley, but it never felt right. Even though they did all they could, he never belonged with them. As much as he loved them all, he knew he would never fit in the family frame…because he wasn't part of that family. That left him all alone. At the early age of 11 years old, Ted Lupin was left all alone with no one else to rely on.

He wanted a way out. He was hurting so much, and staying near all those happy people…just seeing their faces, living happily together, and having all they could ask for broke his heart. He knew he could never have that back. He knew he could never belong to a family again…He was better off alone, he thought.

That day Ted Lupin made the decision to leave. He couldn't handle being in there for much longer. He knew leaving would be the best option for him.

And so, that same night, Ted Lupin packed his stuff. He didn't take much. He didn't need much. He pulled 2 changes of clothes into his backpack, along with a photo his grandmother had given him of his parents at their wedding day, and his favorite book…One that had belonged to his father and was – also – his favorite when he was alive.

He still didn't have his wand. He was going to go buy one with his grandmother next week. They had made plans to go shopping for all his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. But that was before either of them knew what was coming…before either of them knew they would be separated.

Ted fought back tears. He wasn't going to cry…he refused to cry. He should be brave and strong. And with that thought in mind he closed the door of his room and walked quietly downstairs, trying not to wake anyone who was staying at his house for the moment…He reached the main door and opened it. He zipped his hoodie putting the hood over his temporary red hair and stepped outside. The cold air hit him, but he didn't pay attention to it. He closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and then walked away from the place he had called home for so long.

* * *

Alec made his way across New York City trying to reach certain apartment located in Brooklyn. Magnus' apartment,his apartment, _their _apartment…It still felt weird for him to call it _his_ apartment. Even though he had been living with his boyfriend for quite some time now, it still felt so surreal for him…as if it was a dream and one day he would wake up and it all would disappear.

Alec was feeling specially tired that evening. He had been out hunting down demons with his siblings since early in the morning and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was reach his home, take a shower, and go to sleep…maybe cuddle with his boyfriend if the warlock wasn't busy with some clients.

He walked past a dark alley between two buildings. Not taking much notice of that alley until he heard something coming that way. Shadowhunter instincts shot right up and Alec made his way towards the dark alley, seraph blade in hand and ready to attack in case a demon jumped on him.

What he did not expected was to find a little kid running away from three Moloch Demons. The poor kid couldn't be older than 12 years old and he was for sure a mundane…that's what confused Alec. Why were some demons chasing a small kid? And how could he see them?

"HELP ME!" The kid screamed as he passed Alec.

Alec took out his seraph blade and stepped in front of the kid, ready to strike the demons as they came closer.

"Stay behind" Alec called at the kid.

The Moloch demons soon reached them and launched against Alec. He, of course, was ready and with a swift swing of his blade he cut through the first demon's throat making it turn to dust.

One down, two more to go.

"Watch out!" The kid shouted, but Alec was already charging towards the second demon. He dodged it's sharp claws and cut his throat just like he did with the last one. This one, too, turned into dust.

Just one more to go. This one, however, gave Alec more of a fight. It wasn't as easy as the last two, but nothing Alec couldn't handle. After a hard game of dodging and attacking, Alec was able to cut the demon's throat making it turn to dust and disappear into the dimension it had come from.

Alec pulled his seraph blade away and turned around to face the kid. He could see him more clearly now. His hair was red, very similar to Clary's and his eyes were bright almond brown. His skin was pale, but not as pale as Alec's.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked him. The kid nodded his head, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah…thanks" He said

"Sure thing" Alec shrugged

"I'm Ted Lupin" The kid said

"Alec Lightwood"

"You saved me….how?" The kid – Ted – asked.

"It's my job" Alec said "I deal with creatures like that all the time"

"That's so...cool!" Ted exclaimed "What are you? Some kind of demon hunter?"

"Something like that" Alec smirked "We're called Shadowhunters….but enough about me. What about you? What were you doing in a dark alley this late in the night?"

"I….I'm running away from home" Ted said looking down at his feet

"I'm sure your parents won't be happy for that" Alec said turning to walk back to the street outside of the alley "Go home kid…New York is no place for a little kid to be alone"

Alec started to walk away. He was feeling more exhausted now than before. He returned to the task of reaching his home to cuddle with his favorite warlock…But certain 11-years-old kid wasn't thinking the same.

"Wait!" Ted called running to catch up with Alec "You're just leaving me here? What if those creatures return?"

"They won't" Alec said, not stopping "I told you to go back home"

"I can't" He said "You said we're in New York? My home is all the way across the pond"

Alec stopped on his tracks and turned around slowly to face the kid. Ted was looking at him with big sad eyes…inside those eyes Alec could only see sadness and desperation.

"You most have come with someone here" Alec said

"No" Ted shook his head "I don't have a family…not anymore"

"You came to New York, on your own?" Alec asked frowning slightly. "And you have nowhere to go?" When Ted nodded slowly, Alec let out a small sigh. He took out his phone, looking at the time. It was 10:40pm…He should have arrived home 40 minutes ago.

"Come on then" He said turning back to the kid "You can stay the night at my place"

Ted looked up at him, a bright smile illuminating his face. He thanked Alec at least a thousand times and they both started to make their way to the apartment Alec shared with his boyfriend.

Alec sent a quick text to Magnus explaining the situation…He still didn't know why he was doing this, but there was something about this kid that made Alec care. This kid – Ted – he seemed to have a hard past. You could easily see how broken he was just by seeing into his eyes. Alec just couldn't leave him on his own…He was going to help him as much as he could. He only hoped Magnus agreed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" A deep but melodic voice roared as soon as Alec opened the front door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend in Brooklyn. "How dare you scare me like that? You said you were coming back an hour ago!"

A man came walked inside the room. He was very tall, much taller than Alec (which was a surprise because Alec was very tall himself). He was wearing bright green silk pajama pants and a gray shirt that belonged to Alec. His feet were bare and his hair was down – free from any gel or glitter. His face was make-up-less. He had no eyeliner, no eye shadow, no mascara, and no glitter…Even though Magnus Bane looked ready to go to bed he still managed to look flawless. At least, that's what Alec thought.

"I sent you a text" Alec said as he closed to door behind him.

Ted Lupin stood behind Alec, hiding timidly behind his back and trying to take a peek at the man that stood in front of them both. He couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him…His eyes were like those of a cat and they had a strange golden-green color that couldn't be described with words.

"That was half-an-hour ago!" Magnus exclaimed

"Oh chill out Mags" Alec said sighing and walking out of the way to kiss Magnus's cheeks.

"So this is him?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow and pointing at Ted.

"That's him…Ted meet Magnus Bane. Magnus, this is Ted Lupin" Alec introduced them both to each other.

"Lupin?" Magnus asked raising his eyebrow once more "I know the Lupins…Surnames comes from the Latin word iLupus/i meaning wolf…Ironically, the Lupins had a thing for werewolves"

"You knew my father?" Ted asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure...who is your father?" Magnus asked

"R-Remus…Remus Lupin" Ted asked weakly, as if saying the name hurt him, which made Alec frown.

"Ah yes" Magnus nodded "Not sure if he'll remember me, though…I used to know your grandfather – Remus's father: John… Good man, though a bit foolish for messing with that werewolf, Greyback"

"You knew him as well? The werewolf I mean…the one who bit my father?" Ted asked his eyes growing even wider

"Heard of him, only…never messed with him, bad guy that one was" Magnus said "Anyways, I met your father after he was bitten…John contacted me to try to heal his son. Impossible, of course…you can't be cured from a werewolf bite…much less one from that kind of werewolf"

"That kind of werewolf?" Alec asked frowning "What do you mean? Werewolves are all the same…there are no kinds between them"

"Ah, you're wrong there darling" Magnus said with a smile "This werewolves, they are not like Lucian's pack…No, they are more dangerous"

"How so?"

"They're from another world" Magnus said with a wave of his hand "Anyways, how's Remus doing? Didn't hear of him since he was a little kid"

"He's gone" Ted said sadly "He died"

Silence fell over the room. Ted looked down at his shoes, trying to fight back tears as he did every time he thought about his parents. He looked back up after a moment only to find Alec looking at him with a look of pure sympathy on his eyes.

"I'm really sorry to hear that" Magnus said breaking the silence

"When did he die Ted?" Alec asked softly.

"Eleven years ago"

They all made their way to the living room to sit down on the sofas so they could be more comfortable while they talked. Ted didn't really feel like talking, but he also felt as if he could trust this people. Alec had saved him, after all, and he and Magnus were letting him stay at their place. The least he could do was explain himself.

"There was a war" Ted explained "Both of my parents died at the battle of Hogwarts, I was only a month old"

"I heard about that…The second war of the wizarding world, nasty business" Magnus said shaking his head.

"Wizarding world? What are you talking about?" Alec asked frowning

"Oh Alec dear, you certainly know by now there are far more worlds than yours" Magnus said "I mean, there's the mundane world and the shadow world…didn't you ever wonder if there were more?"

"No, not really…are there?" Alec asked with a look of surprise written all over his face.

"Of course there is! There are plenty" Magnus said "And I'm guessing Teddy hear belongs to one of them…the Wizarding world, so it seems"

"Mundane and Shadow world?" Ted asked in time, looking confused at the two grown-up men.

"The mundanes are what you wizards call – if I'm not wrong – muggles" Magnus explained the little kid "Now those from the shadow world are people like us…Warlocks, Shadowhunters, Vampires, Werewolves, faeries, and much more"

"Wow…that's so cool" Ted said with a small smile.

"It certainly is fascinating" Magnus nodded

"You still haven't explained what this iwizarding world/i is" Alec pointed out.

"I thought the name explained it clearly" Magnus said "They are wizards…you know, like Merlin?"

"Never heard of him" Alec shook his head "So…Ted here is a wizard?"

"I am" Ted nodded rapidly

"So you have magic?"

"I can only use magic with a wand…which I don't have, never got one" Ted explained "You get one when you go to Hogwarts at the age of eleven….I was going to go buy one with my grandmother…but we never got to do it"

"Why? What happened?" Alec asked concerned. He noticed how Ted's voice tone changed when he mentioned his grandmother. It turned to a sad one.

"She died" Ted whispered "A couple of days ago…"

"I'm sorry Ted" Alec said sincerely

"I lived with her" Ted said looking down at his lap "She took care of me since my parents died…raised me as her own…"

"Is that why you ran away from home?" Alec asked, remembering that's what the boy had said he had done "Because your grandmother died?"

"I lost everyone" Ted said bitterly "First my parents then my grandmother…I have no family left…No one who would care enough as a family would, anyways"

"That must be hard….I can understand" Magnus nodded "But I guess that's enough for one night…Why don't you go take a shower while Alec and I prepare the visit room?"

"You really are letting me sleep here?"

"Of course" Alec answered "You have nowhere to go, you're welcomed here"

"Thanks" Ted said with a small smile

"Not a problem kid…now off you go, second door on the left down the hall. There are towels on the first drawer. I'll get you something to wear while you shower" Magnus said and Ted made his way to the bathroom, shutting close the door behind him.

Magnus turned to look at his boyfriend. They both shared a look and knew instantly what they were thinking.

"You did well at bringing him here" Magnus said softly

"A demon was hunting him…I had to save him" Alec shrugged "And then he told me he didn't have where to sleep, so I thought he could stay the night"

"And he can stay as long as he wants" Magnus said with a small smile "The poor kid looks so broken…losing your family is never easy"

"I'm worried about him" Alec said "I don't know why…but there's something about him, makes me want to protect him…I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

"Not at all, Love" Magnus said giving Alec a peck on the lips "Just don't get too attached…he has to go back to his world. He doesn't belongs here…I'll try contacting someone. Maybe a lost aunt or a family friend…someone who'll take him in"

Alec just nodded and together the couple went to get the guest room ready for the 11-year-old boy.

* * *

**Here's chapter two! what did you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Please leave your review below and tell me what you think ^^**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came quiet different to what Magnus was used to. As soon as he opened his eyes he was met with an empty space next to him. Usually Alec would be lying next to him, either just waking up or still asleep. Today, however, he seemed to be nowhere to be found. That was, of course, until he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

He smelled bacon and pancakes, so he decided to stand up and get ready for the day. He went to the bathroom to wash his teeth and wash the sleep off his eyes. He added little make-up to his face and then made his way to his closet to find the clothes for the day. He decided for something simple, well as simple as any outfit Magnus owned could get. He chose some tight skinny dark purple jeans combined with a light green bottom-down shirt. He wore knee-high green boots that were the same color (maybe a few shades darker) as his shirt and made his way to the kitchen, deciding to spike his hair after breakfast.

"Who is this Harry again?" Alec was asking from his place on the stove as he made more pancakes.

"He's my godfather" Ted explained, eating a little from his plate "He's nice…I used to play with his son James and sometimes with Albus, but ever since their last daughter Lily was born they haven't had much time for me"

"You used to spend a lot of time with them?" Alec questioned not noticing that Magnus had appeared inside.

"Sometimes" Ted shrugged "I used to go a few times for dinner at their house"

Since Alec had his back to the table that sat in the middle of the kitchen, he did not notice the change in the wizard boy. Magnus, however, was very surprised when he did.

His hair, that had been flaming red (quiet similar to Clary's) just moments ago, had changed to dull black color.

"You're a shape-shifter!" Magnus exclaimed as soon as the change was over. It had also grown a little bit, falling down the boy's ears.

"Magnus! Didn't know you were up already" Alec said turning to his boyfriend.

"He's a shape-shifter" Magnus repeated pointing at the boy.

"Don't be ridiculous. He can't be…." Alec trailed off as he turned to stare at the boy.

Ted was used to these changes. He actually enjoyed them. He likes changing his hair or eyes color every chance he gets. Experimenting with his looks has become one of the boy's favorite pastimes since he discovered his ability which was a few days after he was born.

Not having noticed the commotion happening between both adults he continued eating happily. He finished his second pancake of the day and went to take a sip from his orange juice. That was when he noticed both adults were staring at him with weary looks.

"Is there something wrong?" Ted asked slowly "I'll wash the dishes after I'm done, I swear…"

"No" Alec shook his head "That's not it….don't worry about the dishes"

"Why didn't you tell us you were a shape-shifter?" Magnus demanded

"A shape- what?" Ted asked confused

"Shape-Shifter" Magnus said "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I'm not…A shape-shifter, I mean" Ted explained looking even more confused

"You are!" Magnus exclaimed "You just changed your hair color just a moment ago!"

"Oh that? It's not shape-shifting…well, maybe it is…but I'm not called that" Ted explained a small smile forming in his lips "I'm a metamorphmagus"

"Metamor-what?" Alec asked frowning

"Metamorphmagus" Ted repeated "It's a wizard who can change their appearance at will…there aren't many of us. I'm the only one that I know about. My mother used to be one as well"

"So….you just change?" Magnus asked, now seemed interested "Just like that? You don't need anything from another person to change?"

"No…I don't usually change into other people, that would be confusing" Ted said shaking his head "I just change my hair and eye color…every once in a while my height or the shape of my nose and lips, nothing too drastic"

"That's….impressive….really impressive"

Magnus took a seat on the table and Alec moved back to the stove to finish breakfast. He managed not to burn the last pancakes and then settled a big plate filled with pancakes in the middle of the table. He handed Magnus a plate and a glass and the warlock started serving himself some pancakes (thanking Alec before, of course)

"Where's Chairman Meow?" Alec asked looking around the kitchen. He usually served him something to eat at this time, but the cat was nowhere in sight.

"He must be somewhere in the apartment" Magnus waved his hand in dismiss "He'll come around…he's not too fond of strangers"

Alec nodded leaving the plate filled with cat food on the floor near the door and then took a seat across from Magnus and started eating breakfast as well.

"So I heard Teddy here has a godfather?" Magnus asked turning to look at the boy in question.

"His name is Harry Potter" Ted said nodding his head.

"Isn't he worried for you, Ted?" Alec asked "Maybe he's looking for you"

"No" Ted asked "I doubt…no one cares about me. They barely notice me"

"That's hard to believe" Magnus said "I mean, you're just impossible not to notice…not when you're changing your hair color"

"Well they don't notice me" Ted shrugged

"Maybe we should call him" Alec suggested "He is your godfather…after your grandmother's dead I think he is now your legal guardian"

"But I don't wanna go with him" Ted said looking up scared "Please don't make me leave. I don't want to go back ever again!"

"Hey, calm down" Alec said softly "It's ok"

The couple shared a look, having a silence conversation just with their eyes. None of them understood why Ted was so scared of going back. It was his home, the place he belonged, wasn't he supposed to be want to go back there?

But then again, he had run away from home. For some reason, he didn't want to go back.

"Izzy is coming today" Alec said after they were done with breakfast.

Ted had moved to the living room, where he was now watching some show on the TV. He, however, looked more interested in the control remote than in the show. He had asked millions of questions about the TV before using it. He said they had one at home but never used it.

"I think Jace and Clary are coming as well" Alec added.

"Why are they coming? Clave business?" Magnus asked

"No…I told them about Ted" Alec said "They might help figuring out what to do"

"What exactly do you think we should do Alec?" Magnus asked turning to his boyfriend "It is clear the boy doesn't want to go home...you won't force him to, will you?"

"Of course not!" Alec said "But you said so yourself last night, he doesn't belongs here and for some reason he doesn't want to go back"

"What do you think it is?" Magnus asked turning to stare at the boy, who was now cuddling with the Chairman.

"Probably the death of her grandmother…She was the only family he had after all" Alec said with a sigh.

"Are you going to call this Harry guy?" Magnus asked "He might take Teddy back home…take care of him"

"It might be the best option" Alec nodded "Not yet, though…there are some things I would like to know first"

"What are those, Alec?" Magnus asked.

"First of all, how he got here" Alec said "He came alone, and didn't take a plane…he came here somehow. Not a portal, obviously, or the Clave would have noticed"

"Could have used a wizard device" Magnus offered

"Maybe….I would also like to know more about this wizarding world" Alec said "It might come in handy knowing about other types of magic"

Just then someone buzzed from downstairs. Magnus answered, soon knowing it were the Lightwood kids and Clary. He let them up, and after a couple of minutes they were walking through the door. They however, stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed the kid in the living room, who was now looking at a book he had found in the coffee table.

"I-is….who is….that kid…" Isabelle stammered as she stared at the boy.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Jace snarled glaring daggers at Alec and Magnus.

"What are you talking about?" Magnus snapped back.

"Max" Izzy whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

The couple turned to look at the siblings confused, then turned to Ted and realization drowned them. Ted currently had black hair, almost as black as Alec's and his eyes were ocean-blue. Seeing a boy with those looks reading a book was something the Lightwood kids had gotten used and over a year ago…the only thing missing from the image were the glasses Max used – Which Teddy was clearly not using.

"That's Ted Lupin" Alec explained softly.

At the sound of his name Ted looked up from the book, letting it fall on his lap as he stared at the three new strangers. He smiled shyly, his eyes changing from blue to hazel in a second.

"How can he do that?!" Clary asked with wide eyes.

"He can change his appearance at will" Magnus explained.

"Ted…this is my friend Clary. That's Jace and Isabelle…they're my siblings" Alec introduced each other.

"H-Hello" Ted said shyly "I'm Ted Lupin"

"Nice to meet you Ted" Clary said with a smile

"So…you're a wizard?" Isabelle asked changing the topic.

"Yeah!" Ted grinned "I don't have my wand, though"

"Jeez guys…where did you find him?" Jace asked turning to Alec and Magnus.

"A demon was chasing him last night" Alec explained "I saved him and since he didn't have where to spend the night he stayed here"

"How did he come here? He has a British accent" Jace said

"He's from England" Alec nodded at his parabatai "And we don't know how he came here…not by plane or by portal, for all we know"

"Obviously not a portal" Jace nodded "We would've known"

They turned to look at the boy in question. Isabelle and Clary were now both sitting by the sofas near him, asking him questions. Teddy seemed to be answering them all with a bright smile. He kept changing his hair or eye color, making both girls ask even more questions. He seemed to be enjoying the attention a little bit too much.

"It's weird though" Jace continued "A young wizard comes to New York all by his own and he is chased by demons…Not something you find on every day basis. There's something strange about it all"

"We want to contact someone to take him home" Alec said "But I would like to know what happened…how he got here"

"We should find out then" Jace said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop pacing Harry" Ginny said for the fourth time in the last 10 minutes, but her words seemed to reach deaf ears.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped standing right in front of her best friend "Would you stop pacing? It's making all of us nervous!"

"My godson was kidnapped!" Harry exclaimed "I'm trying to think of something and you are not helping!"

"Maybe he wasn't kidnapped" Ginny said softly "Maybe he ran away"

"He wouldn't do that" Harry said shaking his head "Why would he?!"

"His grandmother just died Harry" Hermione whispered taking a seat on the sofa next to her husband, Ron Weasley "The person who raised him…"

"But why would he run away?" Harry sighed letting his body drop on one of the armchairs "He knows he has us…We can help him if he needs anything"

"But does he know?" Ron asked "Do you really think he knows that?"

"Of course he does!" Harry exclaimed looking at his friend with wild eyes "Why would you suggest otherwise?"

"Because maybe he doesn't" Ron explained "Look mate, lately you have been busy with Lily and we've been busy with Hugo…"

"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked sighing

"What I'm trying to say that maybe we're not giving Teddy the attention he deserves…Maybe he thinks we don't care about him"

"But we do!" Harry complained

"But he doesn't know it!" Hermione argued, agreeing with Ron's point "He most feel ignored"

"So…you think he left because he felt ignored and that we didn't care about him?" Harry asked sighing once more.

"It's a possibility" Ginny said nodding "We checked his room…His favorite book wasn't on his nightstand. Neither was the photo of Tonks and Remus wedding"

"But…where would he go?" Harry asked again feeling frustrated.

"Maybe we could try tracking him" Hermione said "The ministry is working a new device that helps us locate someone wherever they are…I could try to get one so we could use it"

They agreed on that. Hermione made her way immediately to the Ministry of Magic via floo network with their fireplace. The other three adults waited for a couple of hours until the clever witch was back holding a small device. It had the form of a muggle ipod with a kind of camera lenses on one side and a screen on the other.

"We need something that belongs to Teddy…it'll scan it and locate him" Hermione explained.

The four adults made their way to what used to be Andromeda Tonks' house and climbed up the stairs to Teddy's room where they took the shirt he had used at the funeral and made the scan. Something started to show in the small screen.

They were buildings. High buildings that reached the sky with many different announces of some muggle product or movie or restaurant. There were people, lots of them. All of them walking down the streets in a hurry. People with different styles of clothing. Some were colorful teenagers and others were adults with formal suits making their way to work. The image moved down the streets between the buildings stopping by a sign that said _'Brooklyn'_ and then moving to an dark alley that was abandoned…or almost. The screen showed the face of a man. He was looking to one side so you could only see his milky-white skin, his high cheekbones and firm chin. Messy black hair fell over his eyes and as he turned you could see the eyes were of an icy blue color.

"Brooklyn, New York…United States" Hermione said. "Why would he go there?"

"Ted would never go there…he barely knows the place and has no way of going there!" Harry exclaimed

"I guess we were wrong…Someone took him there" Ginny sighed with a concerned look in her eyes "He was kidnapped and taken to another continent"

"Who is that man anyways?" Ron asked frowning.

"The last person who saw Ted" Hermione explained "Probably our kidnapper"

"Let's go then!" Harry said getting his wand ready "We need to save Teddy"

And with that the four adults have a small twist to their wands and they disappeared with different _cracks._

* * *

"There's nothing here Jace" Alec complained with a heavy sigh "We've been looking for an hour already and haven't found a thing. I doubt we're finding anything now"

"There must be something!" Jace exclaimed clearly frustrated "A kid can't come to New York just like that!"

Suddenly they both heard a distant _crack_ sound coming from somewhere near the entrance of the alley. Both teens got into Shadowhunter mode and made their way with caution. Jace was in front a seraph blade at ready on his hands while Alec trailed behind him, his bow at ready, looking around and trying to find anything dangerous.

"Those are not demons!" Jace sighed disappointed as he put his blade away.

Alec looked over Jace's shoulder and found the silhouette of four mundanes looking around the entrance of the alley.

Alec sighed as well and put his bow down and over his shoulder. He was about to suggest they head back when something flew over Alec's shoulder, barely missing his face.

"What the hell?!" Alec exclaimed getting his bow back in position.

"_Stupefy!"_ Someone cried sending a bolt of red light in the direction of the two teens.

They both dodged, getting on different sides of the walls of the alley. Jace recovered first and charged against the people standing in front of the alley. However there weren't four anymore, instead they were only two.

Alec realized that too late and Jace was hit from behind by a bolt of red light very similar to the last one. Jace fall to the floor not moving. Alec turned around and shoot an arrow at one of the figures. Said person cried out in pain and he shoot another to the ones behind him.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_ Alec felt as something hit him in the back and suddenly his whole body became rigid. He could no longer move but he could see and feel everything clearly from around him.

"Is he the one?" One of them asked, a girl.

"He is" A man said.

They all stepped forward and Alec could now see them clearly. There was a girl with ginger hair, a bit lighter than Clary's. Next to her stood another girl with mushy brown hair. She was supporting a guy with ginger hair like the girls'. Apparently the red-haired man was the one who Alec hit with an arrow. Next to said man stood another man with jet-black hair and round glasses.

"What do we do with the other one?" Asked the red-haired girl.

"We don't really need him" the man with glasses said "He should stay here…warn the others if there are more"

"So we're just taking this one?" The girl with curly hair asked

"For questioning" the man with glasses nodded.

The girl with curly hair nodded curtly and raised a kind of stick towards his face. It looked like a wand, but before he could think further about it a yellow light spread out of it. He felt his whole body relax and he was able to move. He wasn't able to do anything, though because darkness swallowed him and he felt no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec woke up with a horrible headache. He had trouble trying to get his eyes open and when he did everything was looking blurry and too bright for his liking. The first thing he noticed was that he was sitting down on a chair. The second thing he noticed was that his hands were tied on the back of the chair.

As a Shadowhunter, instinct kicked right in. He tried to move his hands, testing how hard it would be to lose the rope that had them tied together. To his dismay, he couldn't feel any rope. His hands were free, but he couldn't move them. He then tried to check if he was injured. Nothing hurt apart from his head. No broken bones, no blood.

Alec then tried looking around and find out where he was and why. The room was empty. It was dark with a dim light coming through the windows that had dark curtains on them. There weren't much furniture in the room. A desk on the far corner of the room, but nothing else. The place looked old, there were thin layers of dust covering the whole place.

"_Magnus would hate this place"_ Alec thought as he looked around.

The walls were empty except for an ugly flowers wallpaper that had started to fall off. The curtains looked that had been of an emerald green once, but now they were darker and they looked wasted, as if they had been here for decades.

"So you're awake" Alec turned to source of the voice and found a man standing by the door.

He hadn't hear the door open, but he recognized the man instantly. He was one of the four people who attacked him and Jace on the alley. He had dark hair and round glasses covering his eyes. Now that he could see him more clearly he also noticed that he had green eyes behind those glasses.

"You gave my friend quiet an injury" The man continued walking inside the room and getting closer to Alec "What kind of arrow was that?"

"Where am I?" Alec asked looking at the man with indifference. They had kidnapped him, that much he knew, but he was not going to show them fear or vulnerability.

"12 Grimmauld Place" The man explained with a shrug

"Who are you?" Alec asked frowning, not recognizing the location

"Shut up! I'm the one supposed to be asking questions" The man snapped.

"Oh give him a break Harry"

Alec turned to the door once again. This time there was a girl with red hair. Alec remembered her too. She had a brother, if he wasn't a wrong, the one he had hit with an arrow. He looked around the room once more, trying to see if there were more people there. And indeed, there were. The girl with curly brown hair and the guy with red hair were just walking through the door. The man had a fling over his left arm.

"He's awake?" The man with ginger hair asked "You bloody idiot! Wait until I give you a piece of my mind"

It wasn't until then that Alec noticed they had an accent. A British accent…were they British?"

"Of course we are!" The man with red hair snapped and Alec noticed he had said that aloud.

"Sorry…not used to hear accents" Alec said but then frowned at himself. Why was he apologizing to the people who kidnapped him?

"You don't look too intimidated" The guy with glasses – Harry as the girl had called him – noted with a small frown.

"I'm not scared of you" Alec shrugged

"You should be!" ginger-guy snapped

"Says the guy who can only use one arm" Alec said rolling his eyes. He didn't know where the confidence was coming from. He just thought it was the right thing to do. Not show them fear.

"Ok…let's calm down. All of us" the girl with curly hair said and then she turned to look at Alec, giving him a small smile "We mean no harm"

"You knocked me out cold and kidnapped me!" Alec said frowning "I find it hard to believe you mean no harm"

"We're sorry about that" She continued "But we needed to do it…You started it all"

"Started it all? What are you talking about?" Alec asked getting angrier with the moment "I have never seen any of you in my life!"

"Probably not us…but my godson" Harry said bitterly.

Alec turned his head to look at him. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he tried to understand. He tried to remember, any encounter he could have had with any of them, or someone who looked like any of them.

And then everything clicked…Harry, red heads, godson.

"You're Ted's godfather" Alec said looking at Harry "You're Harry Potter"

"Yes I am!" Harry snapped glaring at him "Now tell us, where is Ted?!"

"New York" Alec said with a shrug "That's all I'm saying until you let me go!"

"So you did kidnapped him!" The man with ginger hair accused

"No!" Alec said frowning "Why would I kidnapped an 11-year-old kid?!"

"I don't know! You tell me!" The man glared at Alec

"I think that's enough!" The girl with ginger hair said "He's obviously not saying anything…I say we take him to a room and see if he decides to talk"

Everyone agreed. Alec rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had nothing to talk about. They were accusing him of kidnapping Ted Lupin, something he clearly didn't do, yet none was going to believe him.

The girl with brown hair pointed her wand towards his face. She gave him an apologetic look before a dim light came out of the wand and Alec was taken into a world of darkness.

* * *

The High Warlock of Brooklyn couldn't stop pacing. Jace and Alec had left this afternoon after lunch to look for clues from the way Ted came to New York. Alec had said they were going to be out for no more than three hours, yet it was already 10pm and he wasn't back. Maybe duty had called. Maybe they had found a nests of demons and had to fight them…but in that case, they would have been fighting for too long now. Maybe Alec had been hurt. Magnus wouldn't be surprised. That boy seemed to always end injured in any of their fights. And if he do was injured, was he taken to the Institute? Was he alright? Why no one had called him to help if someone was injured.

This and many more questions crowded the warlock's head as he started to get even more worried about his boyfriend.

"Where is Alec?" Magnus turned around to see Ted standing by the living room's door on his PJs.

Ted had been changing his look over and over again, each look different from the other one. When they both had dinner the boy had had electric blue hair and golden eyes. When Magnus sent him to bed after they watched TV he had had almond-brown hair and dark teal eyes. The kid looked younger with that look, Magnus noted and he guessed that was his real look – how he had been born.

Now, however, Ted had ink-black messy hair that resembled Alec's and – to Magnus´s surprise – his eyes resembled his. They were almond-shaped with green and golden colors. He even managed to get the cat-like look they had. Magnus didn't like his eyes. He had the eyes of a demon and that had caused him trouble for many centuries. Why the kid would like to have eyes like that, left him wondering…but he couldn't help but notice how with this look, Ted looked exactly how Magnus had visualized his and Alec's son. (of course, after dating for a long time, Magnus had come across the idea of having a kid with him…that, was impossible unless they adopted, but Magnus could still fantasize.

"He'll be home soon" Magnus finally answered, his heart melting at the sight of the kid.

He cursed himself in his mind. Ted was just a kid…a wizard kid. He wasn't even theirs and he would never be. Magnus was a fool to think otherwise. He was getting too soft…after years of living, he had never come across a kid that made his heart soften like Ted did.

"You said that three hours ago" Ted said frowning "Why isn't he home yet?"

"He's probably busy…you know, fighting demons" Magnus said with a wave of his hand.

"He's never this late" Ted frowned. The kid had been here for two days and he already acted as if he belonged in this place.

"His schedule is never well defined"

They were interrupted by the buzz of the door. Magnus looked at the buzzer hopefully thinking it could be Alec. But he had his own key…but maybe he lost it or forgot.

"Yeah?" Magnus answered immediately

"Bane…let me in" To Magnus's disappointment it wasn't Alec. It was actually Jace who talked, but he had gone with Alec. Maybe they came together.

Magnus buzzed him up and in a couple of minutes Jace rushed through the door looking everywhere, his eyes alive with rage. Magnus frowned, noticing Alec wasn't with him. That made him worry even more. If Alec wasn't with Jace like he was supposed to be, where was he?

"Where is he!?" Jace asked turning to look at Magnus

"Who?" Magnus asked leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen

"My idiotic brother!" Jace snarled "I know he's here! That bastard left me alone in the alley!"

"Wait…you mean Alec is not with you?" Magnus asked standing up straight once again.

"What part of 'left me alone in the alley' didn't you understand?" Jace snapped "Now tell me where is he!"

"He's not here" Magnus said masking his worry towards his boyfriend "He never came home…I thought he was still with you"

"Well he isn't! And he isn't in the institute either!" Jace said sighing, calming down a little "Damn it…where is he?"

"What happened in the alley?" Magnus couldn't help asking. Alec would never leave Jace behind, not his parabatai, not his brother.

"We were attacked…four people ambushed us" Jace explained

"Four? You couldn't handle four downworlders?" Magnus said raising an eyebrow

"They weren't downworlders!" Jace snapped "They had this kind of wands…and they kept throwing attacks at us…One hit me and I fall. Can't remember anything else…all I know is I woke up in that alley and Alec wasn't there. I though he left, but now I'm starting to second-guess"

"You mean you were attacked and you think Alec left you?!" Magnus asked frowning "He would never leave you! Not in a fight and not if you were injured!"

"Well what else do you suggest happened?!" Jace asked clearly frustrated

"You were attacked! By wizards…maybe they kidnapped him!" Magnus said his voice clearly worried right now.

"Wizards you said?" Ted asked. Both adults turned to look at the boy. They had forgotten he was in the room. "Who were they?"

"I don't know, kid" Jace shook his head "There were two boys and two girls…one of the boys wore glasses and one of the girls had this big messy curly hair. The other two had red hair…that's all I could see"

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny!" Ted said with wide eyes "They attacked you?!"

"I have no idea who the people you mentioned are…but they did attacked us" Jace said

"Teddy , you know this people?" Magnus asked gently, trying not to freak out.

"Y-Yeah" Ted said nodding nervously "Harry Potter is my godparents. Ginny is his wife. Ron and Hermione Weasley are their friends…Ron and Ginny are siblings"

"The people you talked about, right? The ones who took care of you" Magnus asked and when Ted nodded Magnus sighed and looked out the window.

"I can only make guesses" Magnus started "But my best guess is that they tracked Teddy here and saw that the last person who touched Ted was Alec…I'm guessing they thought Alec kidnapped Ted and so they kidnapped him for questioning"

"One way or another Alec was kidnapped!" Jace exclaimed "We have to save him…you don't know what they could do to him!"

"They wouldn't hurt Alec!" Ted said "They don't hurt people…they're not like that"

"We still have to find Alec" Magnus said with a sigh "Jace you go get Isabelle and Clary and even that vampire kid if you want…I'll try a tracking spell to find Alec. Meet me here in 10 and we'll be out"

Jace just nodded and flew out the door. Magnus then ordered Ted to go back to sleep, but the boy refused. He insisted he wanted to help, so Magnus had no other option than let him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace made his way down the halls of the Institute as he looked for Isabelle. He knew she would be in her room, so he rushed trying to reach said room as fast as he could. He walked past the library not really caring, but something caught his attention. He took some steps back and looked inside. The door was open and he could see his mother, Maryse, talking to a silent brother. He realized it was Brother Zachariah. Something else caught his attention though. The new inquisitor was there as well.

"Jace" Maryse spoke getting Jace's attention "It's rude to eavesdrop"

"I wasn't eavesdropping" Jace said "I just came here"

"You might as well join us. We might need your help" Maryse said turning to sit at one of the armchairs. "Call your siblings and join us"

"Uh…Alec is not here" Jace said "And Isabelle and I were just going over to Magnus's…I just came to get Izzy"

"Cancel your plans" Maryse said sternly, frowning towards his son "This is Clave business"

"But it would take too long for Alec to come here" Jace said

"Then just call your sister!" Maryse snapped "But I need you to answer some questions"

Jace looked around the room, from Brother Zachariah to the inquisitor. Something was wrong, and for some reason, Jace could feel it meant trouble for himself and probably Alec and Izzy as well. Jace sighed and moved out of the room, looking for Izzy. He found her on her room as he expected. She was laying on her bed, looking at her phone, texting someone – probably Simon.

Izzy looked up at him as he stepped inside the room and gave him a questioning look. She sat up as she looked at Jace's face. She could tell there was something wrong. Panic went through her. Jace was never worried…or at least, he never showed it unless it was something incredibly important. She put her phone away and stood up, walking towards her brother.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"It's Alec" Jace sighed "We were attacked…I blacked out and when I woke up he was nowhere in sight. I thought he had abandoned me, so I went to his and Magnus's place looking for him. But he wasn't there. Magnus said he never came home"

"You mean Alec's missing?" Izzy asked with wide eyes "Who attacked you?"

"I don't know…they were 4 people" Jace said with a sigh of frustration "They had wands and Magnus said they were wizards…"

"Wizards?" Izzy repeated with a frown "You mean like that kid? Like Teddy?"

"Exactly" Jace nodded "I described the 4 people…Ted recognized them. He called one of them Harry and he said he was his godfather"

"But they kidnapped Alec?" Isabelle asked, getting ready to go for her gear and ready to go in search for her older brother.

"They probably did" Jace said frowning "Magnus said they were probably looking for Ted…"

"I don't care who they were looking for!" Izzy shrieked "They have my brother and we're getting him back home safe and sound"

"I agree with you" Jace said "Magnus is already working on a tracking spell…but we have another problem"

"What is it?" Izzy sighed, obviously irritated.

"Maryse…She's in the library with Brother Zachariah and the Inquisitor. They want to ask us some questions"

"What kind of questions?"

"I don't know….but we better go because Maryse looked really pissed"

They both nodded and made their way towards the library where Maryse and the inquisitor were discussing angrily. They could hear their names mentioned several times, along with Alec's and Magnus's, but none of them could figure out what they were talking about.

"Mother" Jace spoke "You said you wanted to ask us something"

"Indeed" Maryse nodded gaining her composure "Do come in"

"Is there something wrong?" Isabelle asked looking between the two women.

"The Clave noticed some strange activity coming from the streets of New York" Maryse started

"Demon activity you mean?" Jace asked frowning.

"I fear it is much more than that" The inquisitor spoke "Many members of the Clave are aware of the existence of other creatures in this planet. Creatures that are not like us…Creatures that use magic differently than us"

"What does this has to do with us?" Jace asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"There has been activity from one of those creatures…wizards" Maryse explained "It seems one of them traveled here. A kid, for that matter"

"Have any of you seen this kid?" The inquisitor asked

"What does he look like?" Isabelle asked

"We don't know…Like any other mundane" Maryse said "We know you have been hunting near the area where this kid arrived. If any of you know something, that information is much needed"

"Why? What will you do to the kid?" Jace asked frowning.

"He's illegal here" The inquisitor asked "Far worse than a downworlder…he doesn't belong here"

"So what? You'll catch him and kill him?" Isabelle asked "You can't do that!"

"We won't kill him…unless it is necessary" the inquisitor said with a small shrug "We want information. His kind is dangerous and we know almost nothing about them"

"How do you know they're dangerous? They haven't affected us before, why would they do it now?" Izzy continued "He's just a kid! You can't question him about wizards!"

Isabelle realized too late her error. She stopped talking and tried not to give any more information away with her eyes, but she knew everyone had caught up with what she said. She knew who this kid they were talking about. It was Ted…Ted Lupin, the little boy Alec had saved a few days back and was now living with him and Magnus.

"_We mean no harm to the boy"_ They heard Brother Zachariah say "_But his arrival could mean the arrival of many others…We need to take precautions"_

"Isabelle…Do you know this boy we're talking about" Maryse said.

"Yes…but he means no harm!" Isabelle said "He's just a kid!"

"Where is he?" the inquisitor asked

"He's somewhere safe!" Izzy said "He came here all by his own. We don't know how by he needs protection!"

"How do you know?" The inquisitor asked "He could be lying, pretending to be vulnerable and then attack when we least expect him to!"

"He's an 11-year-old boy! He doesn't even has a wand…he would never attack us" Jace cut in

"You seem to know a lot about him" Maryse said frowning "Where are you hiding him?"

"We're not hiding him!" Izzy exclaimed

"Alec found him…He was in danger and Alec saved his life" Jace explained "He's completely fine!"

"He's with Alec?" Maryse asked raising her eyebrows

"Should have known" the inquisitor murmured "He's with that warlock as well, isn't he? Bane is hiding him!"

"They're not hiding! They have nothing to hide!" Izzy cried "Would you stop and listen for a moment? He's just a kid! He needs protection! You can't just take him away for questioning! He knows nothing!"

"Lead us to him" Maryse said

"Mom please listen" Izzy pleaded

"NOW!"

The room fall silence as Maryse ordered to be directed towards the small boy in a stern and scary voice. Jace and Isabelle shared a small look, knowing there was nothing they could do. They decided to guide their mother and the inquisitor towards Magnus's loft in Brooklyn. They knew they were putting Teddy in danger. They would take him away and to Idris so the members of the Clave could question him…question him about something he didn't know. Angel knows what they would do to the poor kid. But both siblings hoped Magnus would be able to prevent it. That he would be able to stop them from taking Teddy and instead get them to help finding Alec.

When the four Shadowhunters reached Magnus's building they waited by the door. Izzy took a deep breath and pressed the small button under Magnus's last name. They waiting quietly, patiently, until Magnus's voice came.

"I'm closed for business" He said simply

"Warlock Bane" the inquisitor spoke "I'm Inquisitor Nightwine. This is official Clave business so open up the door"

Magnus didn't say anything else. Instead they heard the sound of the buzzer and the door opened. They all stepped inside the building and walked up the stairs until they reached Magnus's door. They stopped just in front of it and Maryse knocked on it. Three firm knocks, and then they waited. Magnus didn't take long to open the door, and when he did he let them all walk inside. He looked at Jace and Isabelle with an eyebrow raised, but Izzy just gave him an apologetic look. She felt guilty because she had confessed they knew about Ted and now they were here to take him away.

"Not that it is not a pleasure to see you" Magnus spoke after he closed the door "But what do you want?"

"We're here to pick the boy up" The inquisitor said "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Magnus shrugged

"Don't play dumb with me, downworlder" the inquisitor hissed "We know you're hiding the wizard…give him to us before we decide to take him by force"

"No offence Inquisitor…but what could you possibly do?" Magnus asked crossing his arms.

"Don't test it Bane" Maryse spoke coldly "Just hang out the kid…the sooner you do the faster we'll leave you alone"

"I don't understand what the Clave would want with a small wizard" Magnus said as if he hadn't heard them.

"His kind is dangerous….we're just going to question him. No harm will be done unless it is necessary" Maryse explained

"He's in the room" The inquisitor said pointing towards one of the doors in the hallway

"You stay away from that room" Magnus warned her frowning.

"So you do are keeping him there?" The inquisitor smirked "Come on out wizard! I know you're listening!"

Suddenly the door opened slowly and Ted peered out, almost scared of what he might find. Everyone had turned to look at him, and he disliked the attention so he looked down at his shoes. He looked back up and made his way towards the living room where everyone was standing, just staring at him. He noticed he hadn't changed his appearance and that he had let his real looks show. He had almond-brown hair that fell over his eyes. His eyes were teal blue, several shades darker than Alec's. Many people told him he looked like his father. This was his weak point, his vulnerable look, and he didn't like when people looked at him like this. That's why he changed. He only looked like this when he really trusted someone, or when he felt weakest of all. Realizing everyone in the room was looking at him like that made him change. He took the look he had been wearing before: Black hair like Alec and Green-Yellow eyes like Magnus. He didn't make his eyes resemble those of a cat, though. He had realized that he rather liked this look. It made him feel as if he belonged with the couple…which is what he wanted. He wanted to belong with someone. He never felt like he belonged anywhere, until he found Alec and Magnus.

Ted heard the two women who he had never seen before gasp as he changed his looks, and that made him feel nervous and self-conscious. He went to stand near Magnus. Right behind him so he could hide easily from the two women, who were actually scaring him. Magnus turned to look at him with sympathy, ruffling his hair slightly. Ted appreciated the gesture and went to take Magnus's hand on his own, making feel more reassured.

"You're not what I was expecting" the inquisitor said looking at Ted.

"What is your name, little one?" Maryse asked softly. She could be really scary, but she knew how to treat little kids.

"T-Ted…Ted Lupin" He spoke hiding behind Magnus and peering over his waist to look at them.

"You're special aren't you?" The inquisitor questioned "Not all wizards have the ability to change…are you a shape-shifter? How do you do it? What other powers do you have?"

"Leave him alone!" Magnus snapped "Don't you see he's scared?"

"Magnus…who are they?" Ted asked softly, whispering…he spoke so softly the rest barely heard him.

"My name is Maryse Lightwood" Maryse spoke first "And this is Inquisitor Nightwine…I'm Alec's mother"

"Are you here to help us find him?" Ted asked hopefully, stepping away from Magnus but not letting go of his hand

"Find him?" Maryse asked frowning turning to look at Magnus "What does that mean? Where is my son?!"

"Calm down Maryse" Magnus said softly "He's fine"

"Where is he?" Maryse hissed

"We don't know" Jace spoke "We went downtown to try to figure out how Ted got here…we were attacked by wizards…we think they kidnapped him because they're looking for Ted"

"And you said they meant no harm!" The inquisitor exclaimed "They kidnapped a Shadowhunter…Another reason to take the boy and get all the information out of him!"

"What do you mean?" Ted asked sounding scared "Where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere" Magnus said frowning "You're not taking him anywhere! Ted stays here with me and that's final"

"You have no say in this warlock!" The inquisitor snapped "Those wizards just gave us a reason to keep the boy!"

"Those wizards just want to find Teddy!" Isabelle cried "I'm sure they're just questioning Alec…We'll find him and everything will be fine!"

"We can't take the risk of Alec getting hurt" Maryse spoke "We don't know what wizards are able to do and Alec may be just the first of many other Shadowhunters"

"Give us the boy downworlder" The inquisitor said taking a step forward.

"Take another step and I'm burning you down!" Magnus frowned, putting Ted behind his back.

"You're a fool!" Inquisitor Nightwine snapped "Why are you protecting him? Why care so much about him?"

"He's just a kid and you'll hurt him!" Magnus protested

"Are you growing a soft spot towards that boy?" The inquisitor smirked "He'll have to go and you know it…You can't keep him for yourself Bane"

Before anyone could do anything Maryse took the boy away from Magnus's back. Ted cried and tried to get away but Maryse held him firmly by the arms, making it clear that if he tried to escape he would get hurt. Izzy was about to launch herself against her mother to help Ted but Jace stopped her.

"MAGNUS!" Ted cried trying to get away. As a result Maryse dig her nails on his arms making him cry out.

"Stop it!" Magnus said looking at the little boy with wide eyes "He's just a kid! You're hurting him"

"We'll let him go when we get out answers" the inquisitor said walking towards the door "Until then, you should start working on finding Alexander…If those wizards hurt any of us Shadowhunters, we're hurting them back"

And with that they were gone. Magnus could hear Ted crying out, calling him, telling him to help him, to get him away from them, crying for Magnus not to let them take him away. Magnus was about to go after them and save him but Jace stopped him just as he had stopped Izzy.

"We need to concentrate on finding Alec" Jace said "They won't hurt Ted…But we can't be sure about Alec"

"Jace is right" Izzy sighed "We need to find Alec and then we'll go back for Ted"

Magnus sighed, not too happy about leaving Ted in the hands of the Clave. He knew what it felt to be completely alone with no one to rely on. He had started to care about Ted because his situation wasn't much different than his and he didn't want the little boy to go through what Magnus had gone through. But he had no other option…he needed to save Alec and then they would worry about saving Ted.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days…Alec had been trapped in this forsaken house for two days already. He wondered if anyone had noticed he was gone. His siblings would probably think he was with Magnus…and Magnus, well he could thing Alec was in the Institute. But that didn't seem likely. Alec lived now with Magnus and he had no reasons to spend the nights in the Institute unless he was on an assignment or it was incredibly necessary…either way, he would tell Magnus so he wouldn't worry.

The last time he had talked to Magnus was just before he and Jace left to take a look at the alley he had found Ted on.

* * *

"_Izzy and Clary are out with Simon" Alec had informed Magnus as he put his gear up in the room he shared with the warlock. "Jace and I are going to inspect the area where I found Ted…maybe we are able to find something that will tell us how he came here"_

"_Can't Jace do that by himself?" Magnus frowned as Alec tied up his boots._

"_I was the one who found Ted" Alec reminded his boyfriend "I should be the one doing this on my own"_

"_And Jace is nice enough to help you" Magnus rolled his eyes, his voice filled with sarcasm._

"_Come on Mags…is not that bad" Alec shrugged finishing with one last knot. "I'll be back in three hours top"_

"_Right on time for dinner?" Magnus asked hopefully._

"_Right on time for dinner" Alec confirmed with a small smile, standing up from where he had been sitting by the bed "If I don't it means something came up…but that's not likely"_

"_You better be here before night time mister" Magnus warned "I have no intentions of going to sleep by myself and you better bring my boyfriend in one piece"_

"_I will" Alec smirked going to peck the warlock's lips "See you soon"_

"_Love you sweet pea"_

* * *

Alec sighed as he remembered the last time he had spoken to Magnus. It had been two days ago but it felt much longer. Ever since defeating Sebastian things had been a lot calmer in New York. There were still a few demons that caused troubles and Alec still had to leave to fight them off with his siblings, but he always came back to Magnus in the end. He always came back just in time for dinner…and if he came later then he climbed up in bed with his boyfriend and they would cuddle and fell asleep tangled in each other's arms. Either way, Alec always ended with Magnus by the end of the day. It had been a long time ago since he had been apart from Magnus for such a long time, and he now knew he didn't like it. Magnus and Alec had grown up much stronger together since the events of last summer. By the end of the last battle with Sebastian Alec and Magnus and sorted out their troubles and they were back on track in their relationship. It had been a bit rocky in the beginning, but they managed and were now living happily together. Alec had been a wreck during the time he and Magnus were separated (Magnus had been as well) and he didn't want to lose his boyfriend ever again. He would not be able to handle it again. They still hadn't found a solution about immortality, but they didn't talk much about it anymore. Magnus was looking for something to make Alec immortal, but so far he hadn't found anything.

Alec sighed one more time. Thinking about his boyfriend was not helping in his current situation. He missed with a passion…but he wasn't going to let it affect him. He needed to find a way to get out there and go back to New York. He now knew these wizards had taken him to London and he had no idea how he was going to go back to America, but he was determined to find a way. They didn't act like criminals, though…the wizards. They were rather nice when they were not accusing Alec of kidnapping Ted. They had put him in one of the rooms of the house. It was as bad looking as the room he had been tied to the chair, but this one had a bed, its own bathroom, and a bookshelf with different books. He couldn't leave the room, of course. They had put some kind of spell on the door and he could not open it. But the wizards feed him three times a day and that was alright for him. He feared they were going to torture him, but they didn't, which just made it clearer that they were not cruel or bad people. They just wanted to get Ted Lupin back. Every day the four wizards would come separately to question him. They all had different methods to try to get him. The two girls were gentle and sweet while the two boys were more aggressive when they didn't get the answers they wanted. Alec now knew the names of these four wizards, Harry and Ginny Potter, and Hermione and Ron Weasley…He could tell they were growing frustrated of not getting any answers out of them, but when Alec tried to explain what he knew they refused to believe him. They were convinced he had kidnapped the poor boy and was keeping him somewhere in New York.

"You won't keep him hidden for much longer, you know that don't you?" Hermione asked as he brought him some breakfast.

"You won't get any answers if you refuse to listen to me, you know that don't you?" Alec asked back crossing his arms across his chest.

"We listen! You just avoid the questions!" Hermione snapped

"No…you just don't ask the right questions" Alec shook his head "I won't stay here much longer…I've got people looking for me"

"If you do, why haven't they found you yet?" She asked raising an eyebrow "You've been gone for two days…long enough for someone to try to locate you"

"I'm on the other side of the planet" Alec snapped "You made it much harder for them to find me"

"That was the plan…we can't have you running away when Teddy is still in danger" She shot back with a small glare.

"Ted is not in danger!" He said for what felt like the millionth time in two days "When will you believe me?"

"You were the last person who touched him!" Hermione cried "And I'm sorry but your looks and the weapons you were carrying doesn't make you look like a good person"

"I'm a Shadowhunter…I'm supposed to look like a bad guy!" Alec frowned "Talking about my weapons, where are they? Where did you put them?"

"They are safe and under our care" She said "You're not getting them back…who knows what you can do. Even though I don't find much use in a rock and something like looks like and odd pen"

"That's a witchlight and my stele" Alec said rolling his eyes "And don't you dare touching any of my other weapons! You saw the damage my arrows did to your husband"

"He is still not able to use his arm" She frowned "What was on those arrows?"

"It's supposed to kill demons" Alec shrugged "I never thought what it could do to a mundane"

"I haven't been able to heal him and I've used the most powerful spells and potions" She continued "Is there something you know of that could help him?"

"Not really" Alec shook his head "A warlock might be able to heal him…but I'm pretty sure you won't be able to find one"

Just then the door opened and inside walked Harry Potter. He greeted Hermione with a 'good morning' and then he turned to stare at Alec. Compared to other times, he didn't glare at him as if he wanted to kill him. This time his eyes were soft and tired. Alec noticed that Harry hadn't slept in a long time, probably worrying about Ted. Alec felt guilty, but it wasn't really his fault. They refused to believe him and therefore he couldn't help them.

"I'm tired of all the games" Harry spoke "Just tell us where Teddy is, please?"

"I already told you…he's in New York" Alec said "Brooklyn, New York"

"That much we know! But we can't locate him!" Harry exclaimed "Just tell us where you're keeping him hidden! We'll give you whatever you want just let him go"

"Harry I want you to listen to me very clearly" Alec said with a sigh "I'm not keeping Ted tied up somewhere. He's not my prisoner"

"Then why won't you tell us where is he?!" Harry cried desperate.

"Because you refuse to believe I'm not the bad guy!" Alec exclaimed back.

"I'm hid godfather…I promised his parents I would take care of him!" Harry said with sad eyes.

"And how has that turned out?" Alec asked. He didn't want to have this conversation and he refused to say anything of what Ted had told him, but he couldn't help it this time.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, taken back for Alec's question.

"Have you really taken care of him?" Alec continued "Have you really taken the time to talk to him or do something with him? Have you given him the attention he deserves? He's just a kid who lost his parents and his grandmother…have you even taken the time to ask him if he's alright?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Harry asked with a sigh

"Because I've known Teddy for two days and I can see how broken he is" Alec said softly

"How do you know?" Hermione asked "About Teddy's parents and grandmother?"

"He told me" Alec answered "I saved his life…I've been taking care of him ever since"

"Where?" Harry asked

"My apartment in Brooklyn" Alec shrugged "I found him in the same alley you guys attacked me and my brother…a demon was chasing him. I killed the demon before he could reach Ted. He would be dead otherwise. After that he told me he had nowhere to go so I took him to my apartment where Mags prepared him a room and got him clothes…we've been taking care of him ever since"

"Didn't he tell you where he lived? Why didn't you get him back?" Harry asked frowning.

"He told us everything about his past" Alec said nodding "But he also told us he didn't want to go back…he ran away because he felt as if he didn't belong here"

"That's not true" Hermione said "We all love him!"

"Have you told him that? Because he clearly doesn't know it" Alec shot back a bit irritated. "He believes you care more about your own kids than him…which I don't question. Anyone would, but you are the closest thing he has to a family and apparently you weren't so supportive"

"We tried all we could!" Harry protested.

"He's just a kid!" Alec cried "An 11-year-old boy that needs attention and love! I failed to give that to my own brother. He died not knowing how much I loved him…I'm not letting Ted go through the same"

The room fall silent as Alec finished talking. All of them were deep in thought and Alec realized just what he had said. He was thinking of Max…he was always thinking of Max, but now with Teddy, he thought about him even more without even realizing. Ted reminded Alec of his little brother in more than one aspect. Not only when he adopted his looks, but the way he acted. Alec felt sorry that he couldn't give Max the attention he deserved…but he was not going to lose Ted just as he had lost Max. Not happening.

"Alright…tell us where he is" Harry spoke "The complete direction…we're going"

"What do you mean we're going?" Alec asked frowning

"The five of us are going there…you guide us and we'll try talking to him" He explained

"And you'll let me go?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes"


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus couldn't stop pacing. He had tried every spell he knew. He had looked through all his spell-books, even asked other warlocks for help, but nothing seemed to work. There was no way of locating Alec. He had tried so many times, each time with a different thing that Alec possessed and had a deep significance to the Shadowhunter, but nothing worked. Magnus had not been able to find Alec and it was driving him crazy. He had been looking for him for two days already and today the third day was starting. He could feel the energy draining away from him slowly. He hadn't rested. He had been working day and night trying to locate his boyfriend but he had no results at all. None of the spells worked and it was worrying Magnus. He usually felt when the spells were being blocked, but this time there was nothing. He couldn't feel anything. It was as if Alec wasn't there anymore…and it scared him. He refused to think the worse, but as the days went by he couldn't stop thinking that maybe it was too late. That maybe those wizards had hurt Alec, killed him even…just the mare thought of it made Magnus want to cry. He couldn't live without his significant other. Alec was everything to him. He had lost him once and he had been a complete wreck without him. Magnus didn't want to know what would become of him if he could never see Alec again. If he couldn't have him in his arms, cuddle with him, kiss his lips, and see into those beautiful blue eyes ever again. It scared Magnus and he didn't have the strength to keep dealing with it.

"He's not dead" Isabelle said for what felt like the millionth time.

"How do you know?" Magnus rasped his voice husky. He had spent all night yesterday crying.

"Jace would have felt something" the young Shadowhunter continued "The Parabatai rune bonds them together…if Alec were dead, Jace would know"

"Then why can't I find him?!" Magnus cried "My spells aren't being blocked, I would be able to feel it…it is as if Alec isn't here!"

"We don't know what those wizards can do" Isabelle said gently "Their magic is beyond us…maybe they've done something to block your spells without you noticing"

"But still!" Magnus said desperately "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn! I'm supposed to be able to find him and I can't! What if something happened to him? What if they hurt him because we didn't save him fast enough? What if it's too late? It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let him go. I should have warned him more about wizards!"

"MAGNUS BANE!" Magnus stopped rambling as Isabelle screamed his name "Stop it. It isn't your fault. Worrying about the 'what ifs' isn't going to help!"

"I just don't know what to do" Magnus sighed finally sitting down on the sofa "I lost him once…I can't lose him again, Izzy. I rather die than live without him"

"Magnus, Alec's going to be fine" Izzy said wrapping one of her arms around Magnus's shoulders as they shook with the threat of crying "We're going to find him and save him…he'll be back home soon completely safe"

Magnus just nodded trying hard not to cry. He had been trying to be strong these past days, but ever since the inquisitor and Maryse took Ted away things have been getting harder for him to deal with. He cursed himself for being so vulnerable, so weak…but he couldn't help it. His heart ached for Alec to be alright. He didn't know what was wrong, what had happened to him, and if he was hurt he would never forgive himself, neither would he forgive himself if something happened to Ted. If the Clave hurt him it would be his fault for not protecting him. Magnus had promised that kid he would take care of him and he had broken that promise. He had let the inquisitor take him away for questioning…The Clave expected answers Teddy didn't have and Magnus didn't want to think about what they would do when they grew desperate from not getting any answers. And Alec…he feared for what he didn't know. He had known about wizards for a long time, but he never got involved in their world too much to know what they were capable of doing. He knew the basics about their magic, because it was common knowledge to everyone who could use magic, but he didn't know how powerful they were. He didn't know what extremes they could take just to get back someone. He knew those wizards had taken Alec because of Ted. They were probably questioning him or even torturing Alec for answers about where Ted was…and Alec didn't know. He thought he was still with Magnus on their flat, but he wasn't. He was in Idris all alone and it was his entire fault.

He managed to stop the tears. He wasn't going to cry. Not now, not ever. He needed to look for Alec. There must be something he still hadn't tried. He was about to stand up and go to his workroom where he kept all his books when he heard a _'Crack'_ sound coming from downstairs. He didn't know what it was, but he knew someone had just come into the apartment building…without being buzzed up. The door hadn't opened. Magnus stood up and walked slowly towards the door a cautious look on his face. Isabelle stood up too, asking Magnus what was going on. She had heard the sound as well, and they heard hushed voices and footsteps. Something was wrong, they both could feel it.

The footsteps grew closer, getting just in front of Magnus's door before they stopped. They could feel the presence of other people outside his door. Magnus's hands lit up with blue fire as he prepared himself to attack in case he needed to. Isabelle stood just behind him, her stele ready on one hand the other was just above her whip, ready to take it out if they were attacked.

"_Reducto"_

Those were the last words they heard before the front door of Magnus's place exploded. Magnus turned around and wrapped his arms around Isabelle to protect her from the door that flew in different directions. He had created a small barrier around them as an instant defense so they wouldn't get hurt. As soon as the explosion was over Magnus released Isabelle and they both spun around to face the attackers.

"You idiots!" They heard someone exclaim "You didn't need to blow-up the door!"

"Alec?"

Magnus looked over the heads of the four wizards that stood in front of him, their wands raised and pointing at Isabelle and Magnus, but the warlock ignored them. His eyes were fixed on the guy that was behind them. A mass of black hair stood out because of his the height of the boy. Blue eyes connected with Magnus's golden eyes and Magnus swore he had never been more relieved to see them staring back at him with such brightness.

Magnus stepped forward and with a wave of his hand the four wizards were thrown away from Alec and against the walls of the apartment.

"Alec!" Magnus cried running to capture his lover in a tight hug "I thought you were dead…I-I thought I would never see you!"

"I'm fine Magnus" Alec sighed hugging his boyfriend back "I'm alive and I'm sane"

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" The warlock cried against the Shadowhunters neck "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Mags"

Neither of them was aware of the world around them, and they didn't care. All they cared about at the moment was each other and being back in each other's arms.

They were so turned out of the real world they didn't see Ron Weasley raise his wand and point it at Magnus's back, ready to fire a spell. Isabelle did see it, however. She took out her whip and with one swift movement she had it wrapped around the guy's wrist, stopping him from attacking, and forcing him to drop his wand.

"Lower your wands!" Isabelle commanded

"Not until you lower your own arms!" A girl with red-hair snapped back.

"You are invading my property!" Magnus said finally separating himself from Alec "It was a bad idea coming here! Not after you kidnapped my boyfriend!"

"Wait!" One of the wizards, a guy with black hair and glasses, called "You are his boyfriend? I didn't know Alec was gay!"

"Of course he is!" Magnus snapped flames dancing on his fingertips "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all" Harry said "I do, however, have a problem with the fire on your hands…is that normal?"

"That's his magic" Alec explained "Magnus calm down, everything's alright"

"What are you talking about?! These wizards kidnapped you! I'm not letting them escape!"

"They got me back, didn't they?" Alec said taking Magnus's hand on his own and making the flames disappear "I'm fine…now everyone lower your weapons. You too Isabelle"

"What's going on Alec?" Izzy asked frowning, but taking her whip away nonetheless. The four wizards lowered their wands too, putting them away on their clothes.

"They're just here for Ted" Alec explained "They are his family and we made a deal…I took them to Ted and they let me go"

"That's going to be a problem then" Izzy said under her breath.

"What?" Alec asked turning to her "What do you mean? Where's Ted?"

"He's not here…not anymore" Izzy said shrugging "But he's fine!"

"Where is he?!" Harry Potter exclaimed "What did you do to him?!"

"We did nothing to him!" Isabelle cried.

Before any of them could react Ron Weasley pointed his wand at Alec's head and glared at him. If his eyes could kill Alec would be long dead by now. Alec lifted his hands in a surrender gesture and stepped back a few paces.

"You promised to bring us to Ted" He said "He's not here! You lied to us!"

"I didn't lie!" Alec said "I thought he was here! Last time I saw him he was!"

"Where is he now, then?" Hermione exclaimed pointing her wand at Alec too "We had a deal"

"I'm sure we can talk this through, just lower your wands" Alec said his eyes flicking from Ron to Hermione.

"Let the wands go!" Magnus ordered

"Not until you tell us where is Ted!" Ginny exclaimed taking her wand and pointing it at Magnus

"He's in Idris" Magnus responded calmly

"What?!" Alec exclaimed turning to look at his boyfriend "What is he doing there?!"

"I'm not telling until they lower their wands"

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron exchanged looks. They all had a wand pointing to the three other people in the room. After a silent conversation with their eyes, Harry nodded and lowered his wand that had been pointing at Isabelle. Everyone followed suit and Magnus and Alec relaxed instantly now that they didn't have wands pointing towards their faces.

"Let's go to the living room" Alec said "We can talk there and we'll form a plan"

The wizards seemed a bit hesitant to go, but they followed Alec all the same. The four wizards sat down on the big sofa while Magnus and Alec shared the loveseat and Isabelle sat down on an armchair.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are our friends" Alec told Isabelle and Magnus "We had a disagreement at first, but we can trust them…just as they can trust you two"

"You look skinny Alec" Isabelle noted "When was the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago" Alec answered with a shrug "But that doesn't matters-"

"You let him starve?!" Magnus exclaimed looking at the four wizards

"We didn't!" Ginny exclaimed "We gave him food three times a day!"

"I never ate it" Alec explained "I didn't trust them yet and I wasn't going to risk being poisoned"

"You should eat something then!" Magnus said.

He snapped his fingers and a big subway sandwich appeared in Alec's hands. There also appeared glasses of water in front of everyone.

"Now…tell us your story" Magnus said turning to look at Harry

"We found out Ted was gone a day after the funeral of his grandmother" Harry said "We guessed he was kidnapped and when Hermione used the tracking device it directed us to Alec"

"We thought Alec had kidnapped him" Hermione continued "So we attacked him and the other guy and took him for questioning…We thought he would tell us where he was keeping Ted, but we never thought he was actually taking care of him"

"It took them two days of questioning" Alec said "Until they finally listened and let me explain everything…We made a deal that if I lead them to Ted they would let me go"

"Why are you looking for Ted so desperately?" Magnus asked narrowing his eyes slightly "what is he to you that you want to find him so bad?"

"Ted is my godchild" Harry explained "His parents made me his godfather the day he was born…Now that his grandmother is dead I'm supposed to take care of him"

"You didn't do a good job at that seeming as he ran away!" Magnus snapped "The kid has gone through hell and back! He doesn't need a godfather who doesn't care about him!"

"I do care about him!" Harry snapped back "And who are you to talk? You barely know him!"

"I know him enough to know he's hurt!" Magnus said "What he needs is a loving family that will pay him the attention he needs!"

"We're doing our best" Hermione intersected the conversation "But a lot has been going on"

"Now tell us your story!" Ron said "Where Ted is and why isn't he here?"

"Maryse and the Inquisitor found out about him" Magnus said "They wanted to know about his powers so they took him away to Idris to question him"

"And you let them?" Alec asked with a gasp

"It isn't Magnus fault" Isabelle spoke "We had no other option…Magnus did all he could to keep the inquisitor away from Ted, but it wasn't enough"

"I couldn't stop them…not without breaking the Accords and gaining a death sentence" Magnus said with a sigh "I tried protecting him and I failed"

"It isn't your fault" Alec said gently taking Magnus's hands in his

"What is this Idris place?" Hermione asked frowning "I've never heard of it"

"It's the place where all Shadowhunters live" Alec said "It is the City of Glass…protected from the mundane and demon world"

"Is he safe there?" Ginny asked

"He should be" Izzy answered "The inquisitor said they were just going to ask him a few questions"

"He's been gone for two days, though" Magnus sighed

"I don't trust the inquisitor" Alec said frowning "We have to get Teddy out of there"

"That was our plan" Magnus said "We were saving you and then we were going after Ted…but we couldn't find you"

"Wizard magic" Alec said with a shrug "But now we're more…I'm sure with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron we'll be able to get Ted without a problem. Harry is his godfather and they can't keep him against his will"

"Unless they try to capture them too" Izzy said bitterly "You know the Clave. They fear what they don't know…and if they see four fully trained wizards? They'll be scared they'll hurt any of us…they have already reasons to hate them after they kidnapped you. Messing with a Shadowhunter puts them in the black list instantly"

"then we'll have to save him by force" Alec said.

"Alright…we're willing to do whatever to save Ted" Harry said "But we'll need to work together"

"We will" Alec nodded

"And…Can anyone fix my arm?" Ron asked "It's been hurting so bloody much I don't think I'll be able to handle it anymore"

"Magnus will heal you" Alec said and then turned to his boyfriend "I hit him with one of my arrows"

"I'm amazed he isn't dead yet" Magnus said with a small wince

"It doesn't affects wizards as much as demons" Alec said with a shrug

"If we're going to Idris we need more help" Izzy said "I'll call Jace, Clary, and Simon

"Call them" Alec said nodding. He then turned to look at the four wizards and gave them a very small smile "We'll get Teddy back…don't worry"


	9. Chapter 9

Ted looked around the small room he had been living for the past days. It was dark, the only light coming from the small window high over the wall. They had told him it was a "guest's room", but it felt like a prison. He hated being here. It had only been a couple of days, but it felt much longer for Ted. He barely saw the sunlight. He missed being outside and breathing fresh air. Being here had been the scariest experience for Ted after losing his grandmother. He didn't know what these Shadowhunters wanted with him. They continued to ask him questions…questions he couldn't understand and therefore couldn't answer. They weren't happy. They would tie him up, make him drink different stuff, and continue to ask him many questions. Every night he would curl up in the small bed that was situated in the back of the room, just under the window, and cry.

And that's what he was doing right now. He had his knees against his chest, hot tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed uncontrollably. His small frame shook with each sob, his whole body aching. He hadn't eaten much. They gave him food, but he refused to it being afraid it would do something to him.

He hated this place! He couldn't understand how Magnus had let that evil woman take him away…the lady who looked like Alec had promised him they wouldn't hurt him, and he had trusted the woman agreeing to answer some questions…but then she had gone and they had locked him in this room and everything had just gotten worse.

Ted heard footsteps coming towards the door. He whimpered and buried his face on his arms even deeper. He didn't want them to come…they shouldn't be there yet. They had come a few hours ago. It couldn't be a new day already…Were they really going to question his further today even though it hadn't worked earlier? He hoped not…but all his hopes had gone down the drain when they had locked him here. It had all disappeared when Magnus had let them take him.

Teddy questioned again Magnus loyalty. He had promised him they would protect him….both Alec and Magnus had promised…were they all lies? Had they never cared about him? No, it couldn't be…Teddy refused to believe it, but it was getting harder and harder to keep believing that. Alec was gone and Magnus had betrayed him…Were they even looking for him? Were they going to save him? And if they were, why hadn't they done it yet?

The door opened and a pair of Shadowhunters walked inside. These were the same two Shadowhunters that came to fetch him for every questioning. Ted didn't know their names, but he knew they were evil.

"Get up boy!" One of them hissed

"W-Where are y-you t-taking m-me?" Ted asked looking up frightened

"The inquisitor wants to talk to you" The other Shadowhunter spoke

"I a-already talked t-to h-her today" Ted said not getting up from his bed

"Do as said you little freak!" The Shadowhunter snarled.

Teddy flinched at the nickname. He hated being called names because of his ability and in the past two days he had been called so many names he couldn't even count them…and now they were burned in his mind. It brought tears to his eyes, just thinking about it…maybe they were right. Maybe he was a freak after all.

Harry and Alec paced around the flat's living room. They all had been thinking about ways of getting into Idris to save Ted, but none was a good idea. Magnus was going to open a portal to get there, but that was all they got so far. They had thought about just breaking in, but that seemed unlikely to work. There was no way they could fight their way in to save Ted. It would create too much attention and maybe make things worse for Teddy.

"What about a disguise?" Ron suggested. His arm was now healed thanks to Magnus.

"Disguise of what?" Ginny asked

"Shadowhunters!" Ron asked "All we have to do is wear all black and draw some tattoos"

"And how do you plan on drawing them?" Magnus snorted "Using a Sharpie? You have to think of something better if you want to fool the Clave"

"Ron's plan is not that bad" Hermione said "We could disguise ourselves as Shadowhunters"

"You can't just use a custom to become a Shadowhunter" Alec said "To draw runes you need a stele and if you use one on your skin you'll die"

"They don't have to be real" Hermione said "We could make a potion to change our looks"

"There's no such thing" Magnus said "There are potions to change your appearance, but none can give you runes"

"Maybe in your world" Harry said "But we, wizards, have one! It's called Polyjuice potion and it can give you the looks of someone else"

"We need some DNA, though" Hermione said "I know how to make it and it'll be done in a few hours…but we need the DNA of other Shadowhunters so we can turn into them"

"What if you bump into the real Shadowhunters?" Alec said

"Then we need Shadowhunters that are not alive" Magnus said "And who lived too far before for anyone to recognize you"

"And how are we going to get the DNA of those?" Ron asked

"I have some" Magnus said with a shrug

"Why do you have the DNA of some dead Shadowhunters?" Ginny asked

"Oh I was friend of them long time ago" Magnus said "And you never really know when you're going to need the hair of someone, right?"

"Friend of them?" Ron asked "Didn't you say they lived long before for anyone to remember them?"

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn" Magnus said "I'm 800 years old, give or take a few"

"So back to the hair" Alec said rolling his eyes "Do you really think it'll work?"

"Of course!" Hermione said "I've never tried with someone who is already dead…but it may work"

"Let's start then" Harry said.


End file.
